Francis Johnson
2-Bit (real name: Francis Johnson)' '''is a friend of Spanky and a former friend of Dre Coleman. He works for Tommy Egan and previously worked for Dre Coleman. He is portrayed by Michael J. Ferguson. Biography Season 2 2-Bit is a background character in most of Dre and Kanan's storylines. Season 3 2-Bit gets more roles and he is still friends with Dre, with Dre now working for James St. Patrick as a manager, Spanky is affiliated in the mix. 2-Bit tells Dre about how Tommy Egan is about to be set up in a ambush by Koreans, which Dre tells Ghost and Ghost saves him. In the finale episode of season 3, 2-Bit along with Spanky and other gang members assist Dre, Ghost and Tasha to get Milan and his men out of Truth by putting a gun to their backs, so that Ghost and Tommy can go and assassinate Milan. Season 4 2-Bit and Spanky are working for Tommy, but while Truth is under federal investigation 2-Bit and Spanky help Dre out to get a gambling business going. When Julio Romano dies and Tommy loses control of his organization 2-Bit and Spanky go siding with Dre to work for the Jimenez Cartel. Season 5 2-Bit is made number 2 in Dre's drug business and is ordered by Dre to take out Lorenzo Salazar, but do it cleverly but instead 2-Bit and Spanky do it the different way and 2-Bit kills Lorenzo in a drive-by shooting, Dre and Cristobal are not happy about it, so Dre tells him he is not his number 2 and that it is Cristobal who is his number 2. 2-Bit claims that he is the reason why Dre is where he is, but Dre didn't seem to care. Arturo who is new leader of the Toros Locos Gang takes the credit for the drive-by killing but Spanky advices Dre to let him take the credit. 2-Bit is caught up with Kanan Stark, he leaks Dre's information to him and then Kanan tells 2-Bit that Dre killed Broc. 2-Bit continues to work for Cristobal and Dre. When Kanan kills 2 of Cristobal's men, Cristobal then tells Dre about it and starts accusing 2-Bit murdering his men. Of course when 2-Bit hears about it, he is happy, then Dre has 2nd thoughts about what Cristobal said but 2-Bit said he would only kill Cristobal. At the end of season 5, 2-Bit turns against Dre and now works for Tommy along with Poncho and Spanky. Season 6 2-Bit and the other crew wait on next packages from Jason Micic but Tommy is held up, in result of Tommy killing Poncho he agrees with Tommy on the wait along with the others. He helps out Tommy break out Alicia Jimenez to bring to Jason Micic out of the courthouse. 2-Bit kidnaps an associate of Joe Proctor's named Mozzy to give up where Joe's location is, he shoots Mozzy and closes the trunk. 2-Bit, Spanky and Alphonso go and rob Truth nightclub to help pay the money to Vincent to save Tariq St. Patrick that was organized by Ghost and Tommy but goes out of hand. Before the robbery he sees Dre and tries to kill him but couldn't find him. 2-Bit and Spanky send a man to kill LaKeisha Grant as 2-Bit had an argument against her in the warehouse, so Tommy kicks off 2-Bit and Spanky off his crew, then later 2-Bit finds a way to get back in but he wanted to kill Dre where he saw Dre at Truth before the robbery, but Spanky talks 2-Bit to let Tommy kill Dre to get back in the game so 2-Bit agrees but didn't go well when they all found out Dre was on a police tag. Dre initially escapes by killing Black Grimace. 2-Bit, Roberto and Spanky are later arrested after Dre gives them the location but 2-Bit and Spanky insist that it was Tommy who gave them up, so 2-Bit and Spanky agree to go against him. 2-Bit and Spanky are now in prison and 2-Bit has a phone muled in, so 2-Bit gets an unexpected call off Ghost for money and revenge. Season 6 part 2 2-Bit and Spanky are being interrogated by detective Blanca Rodriguez about Tommy, 2-Bit gives her nothing but Spanky snitches on him about Tommy killing Poncho, Spanky is not happy about being in prison however they see Dre in prison as they go about to kill him the correctional officers tell Dre that he is needed to talk to detective Blanca Rodriguez about the murder of Terry Silver, moments later Dre is back inside, Spanky and 2-Bit make their way to kill him but Dre gets himself in solitary to protect himself. With Dre sat in solitary, Spanky and 2-Bit pay the Solitary guard money to walk away. The pair go to Dre's cell, where they taunt him on being cornered. Dre pleaded to them using his daughter and the news that Ghost is dead. However they want is settle their feud as well as the death of Broc. They squirt oil on him and burn him to death. With Dre gone, they leave the scene. The next morning, 2-Bit goes into Spanky's cell and he isn't there as he finds out Spanky snitched on Tommy. 2-Bit rings up Tommy about Spanky. In the series finale, 2-Bit gets interviewed by Blanca again about the death of Andre Coleman and about the pre paid cell phone coming into his cell that Ghost sent in for him. 2-Bit however doesn't tell her anything but does inform her Dre didn’t kill Ghost, something Blanca tries to question before he goes back to his cell. Murders committed by 2-Bit *'Lorenzo Salazar: Shot in a drive-by shooting. *'''Charlie: Shot to death. *'Andre Coleman': Set on fire for snitching. Murders connected to 2-Bit *'Dylan Shin and One Unnamed Korean Gangster': Indirectly caused. Both shot in the back of the head by Ghost to defend Tommy after 2-Bit told Dre they were going to kill Tommy and then Dre told Ghost. *'Diego Jimenez's Bodyguard': Shot in the head by Kanan in order to kill Diego Jimenez. 2-Bit let Kanan into the building Diego and his bodyguard were going to be in so he could ambush them both. *'Diego Jimenez': Shot in the shoulder and then in the head by Kanan. 2-Bit let Kanan into the building Diego and his bodyguard were going to be in so he could ambush them both. *'Alicia Jimenez': Shot in the chest and the chin by Jason Micic. 2-Bit helped break Alicia out of federal custody and delivered her to Jason. *'Mozzy': Indirectly caused. Shot to death by LaKeisha Grant. 2-Bit and Spanky sent Mozzy to scare LaKeisha but he got killed after LaKeisha pulled out a gun. *'Spottswood "Spanky" Richards': Shot in the eye by Tommy Egan. 2-Bit called Tommy and told Tommy that Spanky snitched on him for the murder of Poncho. Category:Power Characters Category:Living characters Category:Gangsters Category:Recurring characters Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Dre's crew Category:Regular characters Category:Tommy's crew